The present invention relates to apparatus for destroying volatile organic compounds in an air stream.
Conventional apparatus for removing volatile organic compounds from an air stream, generally are of two types. The first is based on thermal regenerative oxidation, which provides high heat recovery (95%-98%), but requires high oxidation temperatures (1400-1900 deg.F). The second type relies on catalytic recuperative oxidation, which has lower heat recovery (80% maximum), but requires lower oxidation temperatures (500-700 deg.F).
Thus, if one selects a thermal regenerative oxidation system, the high energy cost associated with maintaining high oxidation temperatures can more or less be tolerated because of the high heat recovery, i.e., efficiency. Direct energy costs can be reduced with respect to operating at lower oxidation temperatures with a conventional catalyst system, but with the added costs associated with the use of a catalyst and the lower thermal efficiency.